Twice the Crazies
by kingofpumpkins
Summary: It's been nearly a year since the events of The Crazies and the Loonies and the... Other Crazies, and the Heartless have arrived in Traverse Town. What happens when Riku, Leon and Cloud follow them? And who is Roxas? RS, LC, Yaoi
1. Notes on the Story

**Twice the Crazies**

**Sequel to _The Crazies and the Loonies and the... Other Crazies_**

_**by kingofpumpkins**_

**Before We Begin... Some Notes on the Story**

**_Title_** Twice the Crazies

**_Disclaimer_** I do not own any of the characters depicted within this fic, except for the character of 'the Author', who is a representation of me and therefore, logically, belongs to me. All other characters belong to who they belong to, the first and foremost being Square-Enix, who owns Riku, Sora, Kairi, Squall/Leon, Cloud, etc etc; as well as Disney, who owns the rights to "Kingdom Hearts" and all other games in the series, and Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey, among others. Don't sue me, I have no money. This disclaimer applies to all chapters, so I do not feel the need to tack it on to every chapter; I have merely included it here, where it is easy to see unless FanFiction-dot-Net deletes this story, in which case it wouldn't be infringing on any copyrights anyways, since it would not be published anymore. All situations herein, when not blatantly ripped-off of other, copyrighted situations, belong solely to ME. Don't use them. This means you!

**_Rating_** Will not exceed PG-13 on FanFiction-dot-net, IGN, nor my personal website; though I may write bonus higher-rating chapters for AFF. PG-13 rating is given for sexual innuendo, some fantasy violence, as well as anything else I might put in.

**_Genre_** Fantasy / Humor / Action-Adventure; it will also be much less of a _Plot? What Plot?_ than the original "_Crazies_" was.

**_(Projected) Chapter Count_** This story, like the original _"Crazies"_, is divided into several Parts. According to my plans, I should have (1-2) a two-part prologue; (3-41) thirteen three-chapter Parts; and (42) an epilogue. Whaddaya know, forty-two? I suppose we have a little H2G2 going on here . . .

**_Notes_** Well, here it is, the sequel to "**The Crazies and the Loonies and the... Other Crazies**". I started this just after finishing reading the entire "Hitch-Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy" series, so at the very least the first chapter or so has a distinctly Douglas-Adams-ish feel to it. It may or may not turn out to be as random as the first fic; what I've done is planned out things like "they fight such-and-such in such-and-such chapter" and things of that sort, and I'll let myself figure out the rest as I go.

Unfortunately, this "spontaneous" approach to writing makes me rather prone to writer's block, so don't get worried if there isn't a new chapter for awhile. Chances are, I've hit a spot where I need a particularly amazingly random thing, so the longer you have to wait, the better the chapter should be.

A few other short notes: this fic takes place approximately one year after the original story (which, if need be, I will probably only refer to as "the original story" or "_Crazies_" or "_Crazies_ 1", due to its extremely longish title). Not much has happened since then; Riku has been living with Leon and Cloud in Leon's apartment (in a separate room, of course, even _I_ wouldn't be able to sleep with that sort of horny racket going on 24-7) and Sora is nowhere to be seen, nor have the Heartless.

And so our story begins...

**Date posted to FanFiction dot Net** 18th March 2006


	2. Prologue part a

**Prologue, "a" – Dive into the Heartless**

_Once upon a time there was a small world. It was nothing special; it was around 90 water with a few unnotable islands in the water. All-in-all, it was a rather dull place, though enjoyable for a vacation, or if you enjoy spending your teatime looking at a vast ocean._

_But for some reason, there was one king from another world who, in a fit of scientific insensibility, decided to send off one girl from his own world to this dreary world._

_Now, this world was, as I have said before, utterly insignificant and nothing special. There is no reason to go there, except for the pleasure of leaving. But, insensibly (since people do tend to be insensible sometimes), this world had a thriving economy and a large population, all packed into ten percent of the world's surface. And at that, ten percent wasn't much, as the world was small to begin with._

_Anyway, the king sent a girl to this world which we are talking about, this boring world of water. This girl, too, was utterly dull and lethargic, which is a perfect reason to send her there, as then all the boring things in the entire universe would be on one small hunk of rock and water, and on maps we could merely put a small arrow pointing to this world, labelled _Keep Out_, and all the universe's problems would be solved._

_Now, as you probably know, there is a set amount of dullness in the universe, and whenever anything or anyone stops being dull, something else entirely unrelated elsewhere in the universe becomes dull, keeping this amount of dullness the same at any given moment._

_When the king sent this girl to the dull, dull world we are speaking of, he knew that she was the last dull thing in the universe, and thusly the whole dullness of the universe would be in one small speck. So nobody expected what actually happened: by some freak coincidence, this girl was entirely fascinated by water. As we have noted earlier, the world was 90 water. So when she arrived on this world, she was utterly engrossed, and utterly stopped being dull._

_Similarly to how an atom bomb works, the power of dullness is strange. Dullness attracts dullness, but when something in the middle of a big ball of dullness stops being dull, it sets off a chain reaction of anti-dullness. In this way, the mere happening of a leaf falling to the east instead of to the west has been responsible for completely destroying the perfectly planned-out segregation of dullness, spreading the dullness out around the universe once more._

_And so, when this girl was sent to this dull world, she completely un-dulled the whole place the immediate moment she arrived, sending all the dullness all around the universe._

_At that same, very exact moment, Alexander Graham Bell, a man living on Earth, invented a contraption which is now known as the "telephone", and is responsible for thousands of people around the whole of Earth being bored to tears by their talkative aunts who can't bear not to tell them that the dog needs to have its spleen transplanted._

_But that's another story entirely._

_In our story, the girl had just destroyed the dullness-work of hundreds of thousands of scientists and dullologists (those who study dullology, the study of dullness) and mapologists (those who study maps – not make maps, that would be cartology, but they study maps that other people made) in one moment._

_And then two little boys walked up to her._

_Mind you, these three children were no more than four or five at the moment, so the two boys were entirely unaware of the phenomenon that was the transferrence of all the dullness in that world to somewhere else. (In fact, much of that dullness had been near-permanently fused into telephones, another likely cause of people's ears being talked off by their great-uncle Ed.)_

_These children, being no more than four or five, were highly imaginative, and immediately named the girl "Kairi" despite the fact she'd never had a name to begin with (at least, not one pronounceable by thirteen-twentieths of the universe). The two boys' names for themselves were "Riku" and "Sora"._

_And the three children, along with three other children which have no significance whatsoever to the plot of our story and therefore should not be mentioned at all, lived on their island, dullless except for the occasional dullology scientist who crash-landed on the world (and immediately repaired his or her ship and went away again)._

_As the three (or six, depending on how you look at it) children grew up, they also grew many abrasive personality traits. For example, Riku became unbearably sensible to the point of insensibility (but luckily, was sensible enough not to show his sensibility). Sora, of course, developed in the opposite direction on the evolutionary scale, becoming more like an ape in his thought-processes._

_Kairi, being a girl, and going through puberty as all girls must do at one point or another in their life, became obsessed with boys and magazines. However, where most girls stop getting more and more obsessed and generally stay at one point until they graduate high school and find out there is much, much more to life than who's on the cover of _Seventeen_, Kairi's obsession-growth-rate crescendoed, if anything else. Soon she got to the point where the tiniest acorn could occupy her attention for hours at a time, and something outlandish like shadow creatures coming out of the ground, kidnapping her, and accidentally getting her heart put in her friend's body would not occupy her attention for more than a split-second. In fact, this event _did_ happen, and it did _not_ occupy her attention for more than a millisecond._

_This story is not about Kairi getting kidnapped by the creatures deemed the "Heartless" and getting her heart put in her friend Sora's body, only for him to turn into a Heartless as well before safely delivering her heart back to her body (much unlike the post office tends to do)._

_This story is instead about what happened afterward._

_Or rather, what happened after what happened afterward. If you have not read a story entitled _The Crazies and the Loonies and the... Other Crazies_, I would advise you do so, as _it_ is the story of what happened afterward, and this is the story of what happened after it._

_To be exact, this is a story taking place eleven months, two weeks and three days after _The Crazies and the Loonies and the... Other Crazies_. But who's counting?_

It was eleven months, two weeks and three days after Riku had last seen Sora. He marked yesterday – the nineteenth of Theptar, known on Earth as October – off the large calendar on the wall. He sighed as he looked at the illustration for the month of Theptar: a large, approximately ten-inches-by-ten-inches, watercolor portrait of himself and Sora fighting the Heartless.

Of course, this illustration was not at all correct. Before he and Sora had become friends again, Sora was fighting the Heartless while Riku was busy going off being possessed by Ansem, who, in turn, created the Heartless which Sora killed, which resulted in neither a growth or decline in the population of Heartless, which was rather unpleasant, as a decline in the population would have saved hundreds of lives (not to mention worlds), while an increase would have allowed the Heartless to destroy the universe before teatime on the nineteenth of Theptar, which would have meant there would be noone to note that there were too many Heartless for anybody's good. And after he and Sora had become friends again, the Heartless had become strangely docile (and, more strangely, began to respond to his, Sora's and Kairi's commands).

_Ding, dong_, the bell said. _Teatime!_ Of course, it was anybody's guess why Riku had decided to install a bell which said "teatime", much less one which said every possible time of the day (from "teatime" to "breakfast time" to "time to pay the taxes", but oddly omitting "one o'clock", "two o'clock", and those of a similar nature) at the exact time that the event had exactly _zero_ chance to occur.

In this particular case, the bell was ringing _teatime_ at three o'clock, thirteen minutes, and seven seconds in the morning, a time of the day at which nobody should be up, and the clocks should not be talking, much less telling you to have your tea before the sun decides to come up and allow you to see whether you are pouring your scalding tea into the cup or into your own pants (assuming, of course, that you are one of the people who wear pants while sleeping, eating, or whatever other activity you happen to be doing at three-thirteen and seven seconds in the morning).

Riku, of course, was wearing pants that morning, partly because he had developed partial insomnia and had already woken up and dressed, and partly because he had gone to bed with pants on to begin with. He was also wearing a shirt and socks and underwear but no shoes, for anyone who's wondering.

And now you're probably wondering why this is so important. Well, I'm here to say it isn't.

Well, it really isn't important in the scheme of things, because this is a fanfic, so unless for some reason you have developed a syndrome in which you die unless you read fanfics, the fact that Riku was wearing pants really isn't all that important.

Anyway, let me try desperately to claw at the steering wheel of my train of thought, which has jumped off the tracks and is now careening toward a field of wheat, hay and other carbohydrate-based plants, soon to engulf me and certain people's would-be loaves of bread, horse food, and other things you might buy at the supermarket before being caught at a register manned by a teenager who cannot for the life of him figure out how to scan the prices, and so for every item he must call to some other employee to help, in flames. (Read the previous sentence again to make sense of it. You may have to remove the words from "you might buy..." to "...some other employee to help".)

_Ding, dong_, the bell said, _time to pay the taxes!_ Of course, since this was the nineteenth of Theptar, and not the first, it was utterly wrong to think that it would be time to pay the taxes, which is exactly why the bell said it was time to pay the taxes. And of course, as Riku was only sixteen, and for that matter he was staying in Leon's house, there were no taxes that he actually paid.

Riku was suddenly distracted by a _bang!_ sound, clearly audible through the thin walls. The sound was similar to what one might hear, for instance, if their next-door neighbors were newlyweds, or just lustfully unaware of the racket they were making.

Leon and Cloud were certainly not newlyweds (in fact, they hadn't even thought about marriage – something about it looking odd if there wasn't a bride at a wedding, and it being even odder if Cloud put on a white dress, to which Cloud would always respond, "Who says _I_'d be wearing the dress?", much to Riku's and Leon's amusement) but they certainly acted like it. Sometimes Riku would be kept up for hours on end by their incessant banging (and moaning, and screaming).

"_Keep it down in there, will ya!_" Riku heard the neighbor, a man called Cid, yell. "_Some of us **don't** want to hear the sound of you two fing each other's brains out!_"

"You've obviously never been _young_!" Riku could hear Leon yell back, his voice hoarse and throaty.

"Well _you've_ obviously never been _old_!" screamed Cid.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Leave it to Cid to point out the obvious..." he muttered, before yelling out, "_No duh, Cid!_"

"Shaddup, ya little varmint!" Cid yelled back.

"You shut up!" Leon retorted.

"Leon," Riku could faintly hear Cloud say through the paper-thin walls, "stop arguing with Cid. He isn't gonna shut up."

Leon sighed. "I guess you're right..." – and here his voice got slower and more romantic – "Now, where were we?"

"Oh, f this!" Cid shouted aggravatedly.

"Exactly what I'm planning on doing," Leon replied quietly with a certain type of innuendo that everybody noticed, but nobody wished to respond to. There was a very long, very quiet silence that lasted a few minutes until eventually, Leon and Cloud decided to go back to "sleeping" and Cid decided to go back to not-yelling (and Riku decided to just go back to doing nothing in particular, as he often did in the mornings lately).

Riku turned back to his calendar, again focusing his eyes on the illustration for the month of Theptar. A tear crept near-unnoticed down his left cheek as he gazed at Sora. If it wasn't so cheesy, he probably would have been thinking something along the lines of, _"Oh, Sora... why did you have to go crazy and try to kill the author and then have a big chair fall on you? Oh, Sora... oh, Sora... wait... what's that dark thing on the floor... AAAAAAA!"_

Well, he actually _did_ say that last part that consisted only of the letter "a" and the punctuation mark "!". Or rather, he screamed it. Because as he gazed at Sora, he noticed a shadow dancing around the floor, and then two, and then three, and four and five and six and seven, one by one until he counted three hundred sixty-two. And then these three hundred sixty-two shadows each popped out of the ground, one by one, until they were three hundred sixty-two Shadow Heartless. And then these three hundred sixty-two Shadow Heartless took one step, then another, and then a third. And meanwhile, Riku was screaming his head off.

"LEON!" Cid screamed. "FIRST YOU HAVE TO F CLOUD, NOW YOU'RE RAPING RIKU! WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO?"

Riku could see that screaming wasn't gonna help, so he ran for the door. Unfortunately, he had no weapon, so by the time he'd opened the door and run out, there were thirty-seven Shadows hanging on to his arms, legs, shoulders, head, and various other body parts. Due to this specific invasion of privacy, Riku could only think of one thing to do: run for help. Unfortunately, he ended up running to the _wrong_ help.

"Ugh, I did _not_ need to see that!" he exclaimed as he walked in on Leon and Cloud – you know, since this is rated PG-13, I don't think I'll specify what they were doing.

Cloud turned and, had he been looking, Riku might have seen a bit of something he didn't particularly want to see still clinging to Cloud's left cheek. Of course, Riku was _not_ looking, for obvious reasons. "Riku, why are you here– whaa!" Cloud exclaimed, seeing the Shadows clinging to him. He stood up quickly, redressed (as did Leon), and grabbed his Buster sword, running straight at the Heartless. Leon followed suit, swinging his Gunblade.

The two quickly stripped Riku of his Heartless bling, and before long they had all three escaped Leon's apartment to the Gummi Ship. "We can probably follow them to their source," Riku panted as they jumped into the Gummi Ship. "It worked last time."

"Yea," Leon and Cloud both echoed, simultaneously shooting Riku a death glare for interrupting them from their 'fun'.


	3. Prologue part b

**Prologue, "b" – The Meeting**

_Ah, there you are. Let's see... when last we met, I had spoken to you about Kairi's kidnapping by the Heartless and the subsequent transferring of her heart to Sora._

_(ahem)_

_Sora was, as I believe we have established, simple-minded. Very simple-minded. The concept of shadow-creatures coming out of the ground to kidnap one of his best friends was so mind-bogglingly **not** a simple-minded concept that Sora simply could not handle the mental stress._

_His mind broke._

_And I mean _broke_. Shattered. If you were within twenty feet of him your brain would've been sliced to pieces by the hundreds of shards of mind flying around everywhere. His brain broke so much that, by the sheer power of brain-broken-ness, the key in his back pocket turned into a three-foot-long weapon of mass destruction._

_As you know, weapons of mass destruction are generally **not** a good idea when in the hands of mentally unstable and/or evil people, the former of which includes Sora. Weapons of mass destruction also, however, are not usually made out of metal and are used to unlock your door whenever you've just come back from going out somewhere and had previously decided to prevent people from going into your house, which, funnily enough, rarely works, as thieves often know of many many hiding places for the 'spare key' that virtually everyone owns just in case they lose their regular key._

_Either way, using this weapon of mass destruction, Sora brainwashed a dog and a duck into speaking English, following him, and believing themselves to be on a quest to find a 'King' (which, subsequently, Sora made out of a mouse when the time grew necessary). Meanwhile, Riku had been innocently seduced by an evil witch who brainwashed him to do her bidding (which wasn't Riku's fault), possessed by an evil scientist come back as a spirit (which wasn't Riku's fault), and generally been in many unpleasant experiences (which weren't Riku's fault). After things stopped happening to Riku, he managed to fix Sora's mind with the help of Mr. Tape, Mr. Superglue, and Mrs. _Fixing-Your-Best-Friend's-Brain-for-Dummies.

_This restored Sora nearly to his normal level of smartness, which was barely smarter than before his mind broke. With this newly (not-quite-)repaired mind, he and Riku set off on a new adventure._

_This adventure was caused by the fact that Kairi – we learned about her last chapter, remember? – had developed both Attention Deficit Disorder and a terrible singing voice. With a combination of these two, she was able to fend off the hundreds of Riku fangirls clamoring to kill her._

_Of course, this terrible ADD-fueled singing nearly destroyed both Riku's and Sora's ears, so to avoid Riku being deaf, the author sent him on a mindless quest to run away from Kairi, and promptly forgot about Kairi._

_Eventually, while traversing through the many many (read: three) worlds, the author lost track of Sora and eventually didn't care. He was too busy writing mushy sexy Leon x Cloud love scenes 3 Well, er, anyways... the author (now known as the Author for reasons unknown) had forgotten about Sora, but Sora had not forgotten about the Author. Soon after Riku arrived in Traverse Town, Sora began to exact his revenge. But... instead, Sora got knocked over by a chair and presumed dead – go figure._

_Of course, 'presumed dead' and 'actually dead' are two very, very different terms that are usually exclusive of each other, except in special cases involving zombies, the full moon, and/or the second-to-last piece of apple pie. But that's an altogether separate story._

_Sora, in his madness, decided to turn against the Author himself – his Creator – the all-assumed God of the Fictional Realm – it's too heinous for words! But, being mad, Sora was indeed too heinous for words. In his heinousness he began to plot, plot, and did I mention? Plot! Plot plot plot plot plot..._

It was a dark and stormy night, which is such a clichéd sentence that its mere existence cancelled itself out.

It was a bright and sunny day in Twilight Town, which is odd, because Twilight Town was contained entirely in twilight, due to the powerful magical wonder of time travel. So apparently, it was either a bright and sunny twilight in Twilight Town, or the time machines were broken.

Roxas was a young boy living in Twilight Town. He led a perfectly ordinary life, except for the simple fact that although he was approximately fifteen years old, he had no memory of the first fourteen years, eleven months, and two weeks of his life.

This was not an uncommon thing – in Twilight Town, people would get so drunk they couldn't remember their names, ages, or even whether they were male or female, even if they were in the nude looking down – but as Roxas was not _from_ Twilight Town and therefore not susceptible to Twilight Town's famous DNA-beers (which, oddly, affect only those who have genetic roots dating back to the origin of Twilight Town), it was in fact rather odd at the same time as being not uncommon.

...Anyhoo, Roxas had only two weeks of memory in his tiny little skull, and to make matters worse, he had Jesse McCartney's voice! Oh noes! It's so terrible, I will KILL Square-Enix for making that stupid little prettyboy the voice of one of the most major characters in the game, they are so STUPID, it's almost as bad as Lance Bass Sephiroth, and we all know they should've learned their lesson from Aeris and Mandy Moore... Stupid Square-Enix...

Oh, sorry, did I go off on a rant? Sorry about that.

At this moment, Roxas was sitting in his little clubhouse with his three friends who are so unimportant to the story that the Author has already forgotten their names.

"So, what'cha doing, Roxas?" asked that brunette girl.

"..." Roxas looked down at a watch which appeared out of nowhere on his wrist. "...Thirty seconds until a plot point... twenty... ten... five... four... three... two..."

Suddenly, white creatures fell from the ceiling and began wreaking havoc. Mindless, useless, and utterly unnecessary havoc, but havoc nonetheless.

"Oh, no!" the blond dude exclaimed. "Those white creatures have fallen from the ceiling (why we didn't notice them there, I don't know) and begun wreaking mindless, useless, and utterly unnecessary havoc, but havoc nonetheless!"

"Duh," Roxas said, before fainting.

"Hey, you, over there!" a voice yelled.

"Huh?" Roxas asked, enveloped in liquid darkness. OK, so the darkness wasn't _really_ liquid, it was more like the absence of light waves. STOP IT WITH THE THIRD DEGREE ALREADY!

Oh, yeah, the fic. Right.

"You! Blonde kid!"

"I'm not blonde, I'm blond!" Roxas shouted back. "Blond_e_ implies feminity!"

"Have you seen yourself?" replied the voice.

"It's not my fault I'm girly!" Roxas cried. "It's this stupid voice!" He suddenly burst into song. "_I don't want another pretty face / I don't want just anyone to hold / I don't want my love to go to waste / I want you and your beautiful soul / You're the one I wanna chase / You're the one I wanna hold / I won't let another minute go to waste / I want you and your beautiful soul..._"

"AAAUGH!" the voice cried. "HERE... TAKE THIS... JUST **_SHUT UP_**!" And a big fat key appeared in Roxas's left hand.

"Wow, I didn't know I was left-handed," Roxas muttered. "Stupid easily-erasable memories..."

Roxas woke with a start to find that his friends were gone, as were the white creatures. He looked around and saw two very important things and several unimportant things.

One of the unimportant things he saw was that there were white creatures all around the town, and that there were also black creatures. He saw that his friend Hayner's father was being carried off by the creatures. He saw that the man from down the street whose name Roxas could never remember, was being attacked by the creatures. That was a pity; he liked to give Roxas ice cream in the early afternoon.

Roxas was pulled from his dairy-related fantasy by the sight of the two important things: the first, and less important, was the fact that he still had the key in his hand. It seemed to be an ordinary key, aside from the rather unordinary fact that it was so very large. It seemed to be for an ordinary use for keys, except for the rather unordinary fact that it seemed to be designed for very large keyholes, presumably in very large doors. It seemed to be made of ordinary materials, except for the fact that it was very hard and, to Roxas, looked as if it could cause unconsciousness with one whack upside the head.

The second, and most important, of the very important things was the fact that there was a ship in front of him. As he looked at it, the following Jesse McCartney-voiced thoughts ran through his head:

"_Wow, a spaceship! With it... I can go to other places... and stop those things... and... and... what's that third part? Ugh, where's my script!"_

Roxas immediately ran onto the spaceship, believing his script to be aboard. Soon afterward, all the black and white creatures ran onto the spaceship, completely ignored Roxas (as he was currently searching a closet for his script), and took off, flying away from Twilight Town toward an unknown world...

Meanwhile, DiZ was at his house when he looked out the window and saw that the mail had come! He ran outside, dancing and singing with joy at the fact that the mail had come, and opened the mailbox to find a letter. After dancing back to his house, he opened up the letter to find this message –

_Dear DiZ –_

_On behalf of the Organization XIII, I would like to invite you to a tea party tomorrow at 2:00pm at our secret hideout. Please bring with you all of your reports, plans, secrets, expensive jewelry, etc etc._

– _Love, X_

"Oh, boy!" DiZ cried out happily. "I've always wanted to go to a tea party with all my reports – plans – secrets – and expensive jewelry! Yaaaaay!"

The next day at 1:59pm and fifty-nine seconds, DiZ was standing outside the door of the Organization XIII's secret hideout.

One second later, a man in a dark cloak opened the door.

"Yaaaay! Tea party!" DiZ exclaimed.

"...Er... yes, tea party," the man agreed.

"TEA PARTY TEA PARTY TEA PARTY!" DiZ screamed, running into the hideout. "LET'S TEA PARTY!"

"DiZ," the man said firmly. "We have something we wish to... inform you of."

"Whatwhatwhatwhatwhat?" DiZ asked gleefully. "I love guessing games!"

"I'm sure you do," the man muttered darkly, before continuing, "We would prefer it if you were to... quit your involvement in our affairs. It's getting quite annoying."

"Aww... I don't wanna!" DiZ replied angrily. "You guys are evil and I hafta stop ya!"

"You force us to do something we don't really want to do," the man said, signaling another man in black behind him, who took out a pair of red-painted chakrams. "Oh, why lie? We love doing this." And with that, the man with the chakrams attacked.

Well, he would have, if he had known where to attack.

"Where'd he go?" the man asked, confused.

"Ah..." the first man replied thoughtfully. "I forgot that his special ability is to run away really, really fast..."

"What're we gonna do about him?" the second man said grimly. "If he keeps going on like this, we're going to be whittled down to nothing."

"You don't know of my plans, do you?" the first man chuckled.

"What?"

"I think we should play to our strengths. Use those who we have control over."

"You don't mean – Naminé?"

"Yes." The first man chuckled. "We really ought to thank Sora for supplying us with our little pet..."


End file.
